L'envie de vivre
by oceplr
Summary: Nous voilà peu avant tout les événements, le monde est plongé dans la terreur et la violence. De son coté Clarke va tenter de survivre dans ce monde en compagnie de personne soit voulant la protéger soit voulant la tuer. Seule devise vivre ou mourir.
1. Chapter 1

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ils me brûlent. J'entends un bruit sourd dans mes oreilles, un sifflement très aigu. Je suis couchée ou plutôt claquée au sol sur le ventre. Je tente de me retourner, je rapproche mes bras vers mon torse puis appuie mes coudes sur le sol pour me redresser, mais j'ai mal partout, comme si mon corps tout entier avait été battue, écrabouillé, puis jeté au sol. En plus de la douleur ça je peine à respirer. L'air est rempli de poussière. Je n'arrive plus à m'oxygéné, je suffoque. En me redressant je remarque que suis entièrement recouverte de gravas, je m'époussette légèrement, éloignant de moi les plus gros débris. J'essaye tant bien que mal de battre l'air de ma main gauche histoire de pouvoir inspecter l'état de l'endroit où je me trouve. Avec ma main droite je me cache la bouche et le nez pour éviter d'inspirer trop de poussière. Après l'explosion les murs, le sol sont partie en éclat et se sont transformés en débris et poussière. Je tousse, je crache mes poumons même, ils me font mal, j'ai la bouche sèche, celle-ci étant remplie de petites particules de saleté. Je me repose doucement sur le sol mais cette fois-ci sur le dos. Ma tête me fait encore extrêmement mal. Je sens quelque chose de liquide couler le long de mon crâne, c'est froid mais en même chaud, c'est épais, je porte alors ma main gauche vers la source, puis approche celle-ci vers mes yeux. C'est du sang. J'ai du m'ouvrir la tête en tombant au sol. Je tousse de plus belle, j'ai la tête qui tourne, ma vision commence à se troubler.

La lumière autour de moi perd de son intensité, le soleil est sur le point de laisser place à la lune, il faut absolument que sorte de là, cet air est vraiment irrespirable, je dois me soigner et m'hydrater. A l'aide de mes dernières forces j'essaye de faire revenir mes genoux vers ma poitrine mais je sens quelque chose de lourd qui m'empêche de bouger ces derniers. Lorsque je tente de bouger mes jambes, je ne ressens qu'une douleur atroce. Je me relever avec difficulté, ou du moins je m'assoie correctement pour voir ce qui me bloque la jambe droite. Malheur… il y a une énorme poutre qui la compresse, elle me broie la jambe. Je sers les dents. J'ignore dans quelle état ma jambe se trouve mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ça ne doit pas être très joli.

Les poussières retombent peu à peu sur le sol. Même s'il y a peu de lumière je peux tout de même observer mon environnement. Tout n'est plus de débris et amas de poussière, les murs sont transpercés de part et d'autre d'impacts de balles, les vitres sont totalement brisées, je distingue à ma droite les ruines de l'escalier. Ce qui servait d'hôpital sert désormais de tombe.

Si j'avais fais demi tour comme il me l'avais conseillé je ne serais pas ici dans cet état. J'aurais du l'écouter, pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'en fasse qu'à ma tête ? Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions, il faut que j'arrive à sortir d'ici, et dégager ma jambe. Je tends alors l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer un son, un bruit, n'importe quoi qui pourrais m'aider. Mon rythme cardiaque m'en empêche, en effet les battements de mon cœur sont bien trop forts, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. Je me concentre d'avantage, j'analyse les sons, mais rien de bien concluant, je n'entends rien, sauf le bruit de cailloux roulant d'une roche à l'autre pour enfin s'écraser un peu plus bas sur le sol. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois appeler à l'aide. Ma gorge est sèche, je n'arrive pas faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche. Je me reprends et hurle :

\- IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? n'entendant aucune réponse je reprends. AIDEZ-MOI, JE SUIS BLOQUEE ! VENEZ M'AIDEZ JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

Je sens les larmes roulées le long de mes joues, je ne veux pas mourir ici, pas comme ça. Je me ressaie lors que j'entends des bruits de verres se briser, je commence à paniquer, mes membres se crispent, ma gorge ce sert, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais jamais du appeler à l'aide. En effet dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui je sais que les peu mots que j'ai prononcé il y a de cela quelques minutes peuvent soit me sauver la vie soit signer mon arrêt de mort.

**_Quelques jour auparavant :_**

\- Ohohoh… I'm… radioactive… radioactive, chantonnais-je à tue tête

\- CLAAAARKE? hurla une voix féminisme qui devait être ma mère.

\- Oui, je suis dans la réserve ! Répondais-je

\- Montes, on a des blessés, j'ai besoin de ton aide. M'ordonna ma mère

\- Je prends de quoi faire des sutures et des bandages et j'arrive. Lui répondis-je

Je monte les marches deux à deux, celles-ci grincent lorsque que les traverse. Je me dépêche car j'ignore l'état du blessé. En général, lorsque ma mère a besoin de moi c'est que ce dernier est en très mauvais état.

J'arrive enfin dans la petite salle qui nous sert d'infirmerie, il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière, en effet depuis le début des événements la ville ne reçoit plus d'électricité, nous devons donc utiliser des batteries solaires, mais celles-ci se déchargent rapidement. Heureusement, cette salle dispose d'une petite fenêtre qui nous permet de recevoir un peu de lumière naturelle. Les murs sont de bétons, il y a des nombreux chariots remplis d'outils médicaux. J'entre rapidement dans la pièce, il y a du sang qui jonche le sol. Je m'approche de la table où ma mère à poser le corps. Il saigne beaucoup, il tremble. En examinant brièvement le corps je remarque une énorme plaie dans le bas du dos, il faut vite s'en charger avant qu'elle se s'infecte.

\- Enfin te voilà, poses les bandages sur le chariot, désinfectes toi les mains et assistes moi. M'ordonne ma mère.

\- Tout de suite. Lui dis-je

Je lâche se que j'avais dans les mains pour les poser sur le chariot. Je me dirige vers notre lavabo. Celui-ci n'est pas des plus modernes mais il nous sert bien. En effet, il s'agit d'une grande bassine, d'un tuyau et d'une petite pompe manuelle. Rien de bien sophistiqué, mais depuis le début des événements _**c'est tout ce qu'on a**_.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde, donc aujourd'hui je vous propose ma toute première fan-fiction. Je suis un addicte de série, et la fin de the 100 m'a détruite haha, j'ai donc décider de vous poster une des mes histoires, on est pas dans l'histoire même, je laisse ça au scénariste, mais j'ai décider à la suite de l'épisode de l'attaque du camps Tondc et de la bombe d'écrire une petite fiction dessus. La particularité de la mienne, est qu'elle se situe avant les événements, dans un monde remplie de haine et de peur, mais ne partez pas tout de suite, il va y avoir de l'amouuuur avec du Bellarke ! En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise je vous fait plein de bisous, et bonne lecture ! **

**-Océane.**


	2. Chapter 2

Il y a peu de ça quelques temps, notre ville a subi un soulèvement populaire, comme la plupart des villes de la région, du pays voire du monde.

Tout cela a commencé par des tensions entre les états, puis entre les citoyens et les gouverneurs, puis entre les citoyens eux même. Au début il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires querelles, la divergence d'opinons faisaient se disputer tout le monde. Au fur et à mesure, ces querelles ont pris de l'intensité. Les mouvements révolutionnaires se multipliaient comme des champions, les différents groupes se confrontaient tout le temps, les hommes ne se battaient plus avec des mots ou avec des coups, mais avaient choisit les armes, c'était bien plus facile pour imposer ses points de vue. Au bout de quelque temps un climat de peur s'est installé, lançant la rage des hommes gouverner nos vies. Les bombes, les mines, les balles, c'est ce qui fait notre quotidien. Il n'y a plus de président, plus de gouvernement, toute trace de démocratie a disparue, emportant avec elle tout espoir de paix.

Nous essayons tous de survivre ici mais pourquoi vouloir survivre dans un monde rongé par la haine ?

* * *

\- Clarke, approches, poses ta main ici, et compresses, m'ordonne ma mère

\- J'arrive… Mais elle se vide de son sang… j'ai besoin de tissus pour stopper les saignements, criais-je. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ?

\- On la retrouver sur le sol, elle essayait de s'échapper mais s'est fait tirer dessus par un des groupes de l'Est de la ville. me répond un des hommes à ma droite. Elle est sacrément amochée. Finit-il en me montrant la plaie du doigt.

Je regarde le corps de la blessée, en effet, elle a une énorme plaie dans le dos, le sang ne cesse de couler, je dois calmer l'hémorragie. Ses agresseurs ne se sont pas contentés de lui tirer une simple balle, mais en ont profité pour vider leur chargeur. L'homme est devenu fou, il vit pour tuer, il est pire qu'un animal sauvage. Certains d'entre eux s'amusent à traquer les personnes, pour ensuite les torturer et les enfin abréger leur souffrance dans d'atroces souffrances. Penser à ce que ces hommes infligent à d'autre personne me glace le sang.

\- Je l'ai ! j'ai la balle ! il faut que je la sorte maintenant, une pince, vite! dit ma mère.

La blessée se met alors à bouger, ma mère me fait signe de la maintenir. Je pose sort mes maisn de sa plaie et les dirige vers ses bras, une fois celle-ci immobile, je m'approche légèrement d'elle et lui murmure.

\- Chuuut… courage, essaye de ne pas bouger, tu vas t'en sortir, on est là maintenant !

Nous finissons notre opération, nous l'allongeons ensuite doucement sur un des lits que nous avons pu récupérer avant les attentats. Je prends une chaise dans le coin de la salle et la place à proximité de son lit. Elle est si jeune, elle doit avoir mon âge, elle a les cheveux long bruns. Je la fixe pendant de longues minutes. Son visage m'est familier, je l'ai déjà vu mais je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur ce dernier. Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, ma mère me sort de ma torpeur.

\- Allez, je vais veuillez sur elle cette nuit vas te coucher, me dit elle en s'approchant de moi et en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Non, c'est bon, tu en a fais beaucoup aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui a le plus besoin de sommeil entre nous deux. Lui répondis-je en posant ma main gauche sur la sienne.

\- Tu es sûre ? j'hoche la tête, elle reprend. Comme tu veux, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelles moi. Je t'aime, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, reposes toi bien.

Je recommence à la fixer. Elle est si jolie, elle semble sereine dans cette position. Elle frisonne, je décide donc de lui donner la couverture que j'avais pris au cas où elle était prise de frisons. Vu son état, ce n'est pas le moment qu'elle tombe en hypothermie cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, je sens la fatigue arriver. Alors que je suis sur le point de m'endormir, la jeune fille se réveille. Elle se redressa difficilement et porte immédiatement sa main droite dans le bas de son dos et pousse un léger râle de souffrance.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda t'elle d'un ton paniqué.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici, ne t'inquiète pas…. Tu as été attaquée hier et des personnes t'ont trouvé sur le sol. Ils t'ont ramené ici et on t'a soigné. Lui répondis-je d'un ton rassurant

\- Où est mon frère ? ajoute-t-elle en inspectant la salle.

\- Tu étais toute seule quand ils t'ont trouvé, mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Reposes toi, tu es très affaiblie, tu dois essayer de ne pas bouger pour cicatriser plus vite. On en reparle demain.

\- Je dois absolument retrouver mon frère, laisses moi partir, me dit-elle, les yeux légèrement humides alors qu'elle essaye de se lever du lit.

\- Je ne peux pas, tu viens de te faire attaquer, je sais que tu as peur, mais tu n'as pas assez de force pour partir à sa recherche. J'approche une main de la sienne. Moi c'est Clarke et toi ?

\- Octavia, Octavia Blake. Me répond-elle doucement.

\- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ton frère, mais pendant ce temps promet moi de te reposer.

Elle me regarde, hoche la tête, me sourit, puis murmure :

\- Merci Clarke.

\- De rien, je suis juste là à coté s'il y a un souci d'accord ?

Elle me fait un hochement de tête suivie d'un petit sourire, je prends ça pour un oui.

J'attends qu'elle s'endorme pour me diriger vers la réserve afin de vérifier les stocks, Sur mon chemin je croise Marcus, un vieil ami de ma mère, il se stoppe devant moi.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? me demande ce dernier l'air inquiet.

\- Son état est stable, elle est hors de danger la balle à été extraite, maintenant il lui faut du repos et tout ira bien, lui répondis-je accompagné d'un sourire.

Il hoche légèrement la tête pour approuver ma réponse puis se tourne pour aller dans la direction opposée à moi.

Je descends dans la réserve, il fait noir, la lumière ne s'allume pas, je suppose que les batteries sont presque à plat, il va falloir qu'on remonte à la surface pour les recharger. Au début des émeutes nous avons découvert ce refuge sous terrain avec ma mère, nous avons décidé de nous installer ici pour être en sécurité, c'est un ancien bunker je pense, il peut accueillir de nombreuses personnes. Nous devons être une vingtaine à vivre ici.

Je m'approche des étagères où nous stockons nos produits médicaux, je remarque qu'on commence à être à court de bandages, de désinfectants et de médicaments. Il faut impérativement qu'on aille en chercher. On nous apporte tout les jours de nouveaux blessés, on a besoin de tous ces produits. Sans, on ne pourra rien faire. Le seul problème est que la pharmacie la plus proche a été ravagée par des bombes il y a de ça un mois. Il faut donc que nous nous rendons à l'hôpital, mais il est bien trop loin, et nous ne sommes pas assez équipés pour y aller.

* * *

\- Clarke, tu es sûre ? me demande ma mère, en se frottant l'arrière du cou.

\- Oui ! Affirmais-je. On est presque épuisé, la semaine dernière il nous en restait un fond mais là c'est limite vide, il nous reste quelques bandages, on n'a plus aucun médicaments… on a deux solutions, soit on laisse les blessés souffrir le martyr soit on va là bas et on ramène tout ce qui nous manque.

\- C'est une mission suicide ! rétorque Marcus, en tournant en rond dans la pièce. L'hôpital est à l'est de la ville. Il se stoppe, me fixe et reprend. A l'Est Clarke, là où les groupes les plus dangereux ont décidé de s'installer. Là où ton p… Il se stoppe net dans son explication, regarde ma mère d'un air compatissant, et reprend de nouveau. Peut importe c'est beaucoup d'autre dangereux.

\- Je sais, dis-je en le coupant, mais on ne peut pas laisser les plus faibles mourir. C'est tout de même notre peuple, on doit les aider. On ne peut pas laisser ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants sans soin médicaux !

Après un court silence ma mère intervient :

\- On va tenter de trouver une solution. Sans kits de soins on ne peut en effet rien faire. On pourra juste soigner les plaies superficielles.

Je décide de sortir de la salle pour les laisser réfléchir à une solution, pendant que moi je vais m'occuper d'Octavia. Depuis la semaine dernière nous avons sympathisé, elle m'a avoué avoir hâte de partir pour retrouver son frère. J'arrive près d'elle.

\- Hey, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

\- Hey, me répond-elle. Ca va, j'ai connu mieux, mais ca va.

\- Je viens changer ton bandage. Penches toi vers l'avant s'il te plait.

Je prends les bandages et le désinfectant posés sur la table à ma gauche et commence à défaire son bandage.

\- Ouuh ! c'est pas joli joli.

\- Pas grave, ca me fera une belle blessure de guerre, aha, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Ah vu comme ça, oui ! Lui répondis-je.

\- Clarke… chuchote-t-elle

Je sens dans sa façon de dire mon prénom qu'Octavia est très hésitante.

\- Oui ?

\- Dans combien de temps tu penses que je peux repartir ? Me demande cette dernière après quelques minutes de silence et de réflexion.

\- Dans un à deux jour… Mais… O, tu es sûre ? Fin tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir partir ?

\- Oui… je sais que tu voudrais que je reste mais il faut que j'aille retrouver mon frère. C'est la première fois que l'on est séparé aussi longtemps, je… fin… c'est mon frère Clarke, je dois le retrouver, c'est ma seule famille.

J'entends dans le son de sa voie qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer, je termine son bandage et décide de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien j'en suis certaine, il a du trouver un endroit où se caché, et s'il est comme toi il va survivre, vous êtes des battants.

Elle s'esquisse un sourire, que je lui rends.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde, donc voici, le second chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je sais que c'est un lent mais je souhaite juste mettre les bases pour ensuite vous en mettre plein la vue... ou du moins essayer. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des review si cette histoire vous plait, histoire que je sache si je la continue ou pas. En tout cas je vous fais plein de bisous.**

**-Océane.**


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis réveillée par des bruits horribles venant de l'extérieur. Les murs tremblent, on peut voir de la poussière s'échapper de ceux-ci. Je me précipite hors de mon lit, enfile rapidement mon pantalon et me vêtis de ma veste. Je sors de la petite pièce qui me sert de chambre, le sol ne cesse de vibrer sous mes pieds, j'entends des détonations provenant de l'extérieur. Cela fait plus de trois mois que nous n'avons pas entendu ce type de bruits. Je me précipite vers la petite infirmerie. Des morceaux de murs tombent au sol, je suis bousculée contre les parois du petit couloir. Lorsque j'atteins l'infirmerie, j'aperçois Octavia qui s'agite dans tout les sens. Elle ne sait plus d'où aller, comment agir, elle est déboussolée. Je cours vers elle et la questionne :

\- Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe dehors ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Kane et ses hommes sont remontés dans la ruelle pour recharger les batteries… et… et tout d'un coup on a été secoués dans tout les sens, dit-elle en levant les mains vers son crâne. Je crois que l'on vient d'être attaqué.

\- Comment d'hommes l'ont accompagné ?

\- Ils devaient être 5… fin je sais plus… peut être qu'ils étaient plus.

\- Ils sont armés ?

\- Oui, comme toujours, mais je ne pense pas qu'une simple mitraillette fera l'affaire face à des bombes, me fais constater Octavia. Clarke il faut partir, MAINTENANT ! reprend cette dernière en me prenant le bras et en m'entrainant vers la réserve.

\- On ne peut pas, on doit monter à la surface, pour voir s'ils sont blessés. Ajoutais-je en me délivrant de son emprise.

\- Et même s'ils sont blessés, avec quoi veux tu les soigner ? il n'y a plus rien ici !

Je me frotte l'arrière du cou et commence à réfléchir. Après quelques minutes je reprends.

\- On doit aller à l'hôpital, c'est urgent !

\- Je te suis à 100 pourcent mais viens voir, me dit-elle en me dirigeant vers la petite fenêtre, regardes, comment veux tu qu'on y aille, on se fait attaquer !

\- On va passer par l'arrière, regroupe tout le monde ici, je vais chercher ma mère.

\- Mais on a plus d'armes, comment veux-tu te protéger ?

\- On trouvera… En attendant va chercher les autres, on a peu de temps.

Elle hoche la tête en guise d'approbation. Nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux vers l'extérieur de la pièce, Je lui fais signe de la main qu'elle dispose de 5 minutes pour réquisitionner tout le monde dans l'infirmerie. Une fois sortie de la salle, Octavia part à l'opposé de ma direction. Je dois retrouver ma mère, mais j'ignore où elle se trouve. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, elle n'est pas là, dans ce qui nous sert de réfectoire, elle n'est pas là, je cours en direction de la réserve, si elle ne s'y trouve pas, cela signifierais qu'elle est remontée à la surface, non c'est impossible, c'est trop dangereux elle le sait. Je dévale les escaliers, allume la minuscule ampoule, je n'y vois rien. Je l'appelle, aucune réponse.

\- Mamaaan ! Où es-tu ?

Toujours rien. Je regarde ma montre, 9h13, cela fait déjà 5minutes qu'Octavia et moi-même nous sommes séparées, je dois la rejoindre. Je remonte à toute vitesse les marches. Le fracas des bombes se fait de plus en plus proche. On a bientôt plus de temps. J'arrive vers l'infirmerie. La plupart du groupe est présente, des femmes, des enfants, des hommes, peut être que ma mère y est aussi. Je ne la vois pas. Je fais mine de rien. Nous devons être une quinzaine voire moi. Ils sont tous autant paniqués que moi. Etant donné que je ne trouve pas ma mère, je dois les rassurer, je prends alors la parole.

\- Écoutez-moi ! Calmez-vous ! S'il vous plait écoutez-moi ! répétais-je à de nombreuses reprises sans que personne ne daigne se taire. ECOUTEZ MOI, répétais-je mais cette fois ci sur un ton beaucoup moins sympathique. Je sais que vous êtes tous effrayées, nous le sommes tout autant que vous. Mais calmez-vous. J'ignore qui sont nos assaillants… tout ce que je sais c'est que nous devons quitter ce lieu immédiatement.

\- Mais où allons nous aller ? dit une femme en se levant

\- Oui tout est dévasté dehors ! ajoute un homme à l'arrière du groupe

\- Vous préférez mourir ici alors ? Constate Octavia.

\- O, arrêtes, calmes toi, tu n'aide pas, lui dis-je en la repoussant derrière moi

\- Il est temps pour nous de quitter cet endroit, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, nous devons trouv…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entends frapper aux portes du palier. Je peux lire la peur dans les yeux de chaque individu de cette pièce.

\- Courez tous vous réfugier dans la réserve, prenez tous ce que vous pouvez, et attendez mon retour pour en sortir! leur ordonnais-je.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Me dit Octavia.

\- Non, tu reste là, ils ont confiance en toi…

\- En toi aussi, et puis je suis là depuis à peine quinze jours, me coupe cette dernière.

\- Je suis le leader temporaire de ce groupe, je fais passer leur survie avant la mienne, c'est ce que ferais ma mère.

\- Non je ne te laisserais pas y aller toute seule.

\- Octavia s'il te plaît.

\- On n'a plus le temps de parler Clarke.

En effet, je ne sais pas si la porte tiendra longtemps face aux coups qu'elle prend. Nous nous dirigeons d'un pas déterminé vers la porte, nous nous munissons chacune d'une mitraillette. Nous nous arrêtons en haut de l'escalier en béton. Nous nous échangeons un regard. Un regard qui signifie « on peut le faire ».

\- A deux, tu pousse le levier, je tire la porte et j'y vais, ok ? expliquais-je à Octavia

\- Compris.

Nous nous reculons, prenons place chacune de part et d'autre de la grande porte métallique, je commence mon décompte… 1… 2… elle ouvre le porte.

Je suis éblouie par le soleil. Il faut avouer que passer d'une obscurité quasi totale à la lumière intense du jour n'est pas quelque chose d'évident. Une fumée orange se dissipe dans au fur et à mesure dans l'air. Petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière du jour. J'observe les alentours, rien d'inquiétant à l'horizon, je fais signe de la main à Octavia de me couvrir. Cette dernière se positionne à l'entrée du bâtiment, prête à attaquer quiconque s'interposant entre elle et moi. Je me dirige vers le centre de la ruelle et aperçois des corps au sol. Je m'approche d'eux, pose ma main sur leur cou… Ils sont morts. Je reste quelques instants au dessus d'eux, croise leurs mains sur leur torse. Après ce court hommage, je me permets de prendre leur armes et les lances tour à tour vers Octavia. J'inspecte une nouvelle fois la zone. Rien à signaler. Nos assaillants ont quitté les lieux, ignorant que nous étions en dessous. La ruelle est ravagée, les immeubles sont rasés, il n'y a plus rien. Cet endroit peut être raillé de la carte comme plein d'autre. Je me retourne lentement vers Octavia.

\- Il n'y a plus personne ici, on redescend ! lui indiquais-je

\- Et Kane ? me demande Octavia en pointant à l'aide de son arme les corps sans vie gisant sur le sol.

\- Il ne fait pas partie des victimes… Il n'est pas là.

\- Il faut le retrouver ! C'est le seul qui peut nous accompagner à l'hôpital !

\- Je sais, mais on peut se débrouiller sans lui si on n'a pas d'autre choix… pour le moment il faut que l'on s'occupe du groupe.

\- Oui… Après toi.

Nous redescendons dans le bunker. Octavia veille à refermer la porte derrière moi. Le sol est remplit de débris. Jamais je n'aurais cru que les murs auraient aussi bien tenu. Je me dirige vers la réserve. Avant d'ouvrir la porte je me tourne vers Octavia et lui dit :

\- En ouvrant la porte et que je t'ai fais signe qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, j'ai cru qu'en me retournant tu allais t'enfuir pour retrouver ton frère.

\- On a un groupe à gérer, de plus je fais partie de ce groupe… je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner alors que vous vous êtes gentiment occupé de moi, juste dans le but de retrouver mon frère. Je fais passer leur intérêt avant le mien comme dirait quelqu'un.

Je lui souris et lui prend amicalement les épaules pour l'enlacer.

\- Merci d'être restée O.

\- De rien, et puis on aura le temps de le retrouver. Me dit-elle en me prenant les mains.

Nous nous sourions mutuellement. Je m'avance vers la porte de la réserve, et tapes trois grands coups brefs puis, 2 coups à plus longue intervalle. C'est notre code en cas d'attaques de ce type. Je pose ma main droite sur la poignée, je tourne cette dernière puis ouvre la porte. Ils sont tous là, assis gentiment en cercle. Je suis émue face à cette scène, mes yeux se mettent à me piquer, mais je me ressaisis. Je me dirige vers eux. Je reste quelques secondes statique. Je finis par prendre la parole.

\- Heureuse de vous revoir. Bonne nouvelle, nos ennemis ont quitté les lieux, nous sommes désormais hors de danger. Malheureusement, nous avons perdu 3 hommes du groupe au cours de l'attaque.

Je me stoppe quelques minutes, nous fermons tous les yeux. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, le calme plat. Cela est tellement reposant après tout ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Je reprends la parole quelques instants plus tard.

\- De plus, Kane et ma mère ne sont pas à l'extérieur. J'ignore où ils ont pu aller. Nous devons partir à leur recherche mais avant cela nous devons nous rendre à l'hôpital.

\- Mais comment veux-tu aller à l'hôpital ou même retrouver Abby et Kane… On n'a pas d'armes pour se défendre, dis Maya, une fille de mon âge récemment arrivée dans le groupe.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'irais seule à l'hôpital. En y allant toute seule, je prends moins de risque qu'en y allant accompagner. Je saurais me faire discrète.

\- Mais l'hôpital est à l'autre bout de la ville, c'est une mission suicide d'y aller toute seule. Ajoute un garçon du nom de Jasper il me semble. Tu ne peux pas prendre de tel risque.

\- Il le faut, on pas d'autre solution. On a réussit à survivre à ce bombardement, les murs sont assez solides pour nous protéger, il nous faut juste de quoi nous soigner et manger pour survivre correctement.

\- Peu importe, je t'accompagne, je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul, me dit ce dernier.

\- Je fais partie du voyage, intervient Maya.

\- Non, tu restes là, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit dehors, c'est bien trop dangereux, s'oppose Jasper.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je veux être là alors je viens avec vous ! Lui rétorque Maya.

Ils ont l'air très proche. Du moins je perçois plus que de la simple amitié entre ces derniers. Je me retourne vers Octavia, la regarde, elle me regarde, puis me dit avec un demi sourire :

\- Je suis avec vous ! Ne te pose même pas la question !

\- Très bien ! Lui répondis-je avec un large sourire.

\- Hé Jasper, tu vas me laissez là comme ça ? intervient tout à coup un jeune homme, il sort petit à petit de l'obscurité, il s'agit de Monty, monsieur gadget. Lui et Jasper sont très proches depuis leur arrivée au sein du groupe. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ton meilleur pote tout seul ?!

Jasper rit doucement et se dirige vers celui-ci, lui prend la tête entre son bras et torse, forçant Monty à se baisser, pour ensuite lui frotter le haut du crâne.

\- Lâches moi, pauvre mec !

\- Vas te faire dérivée !

Expression inconnue au bataillon. Je ris face à leur complicité. Voir de tel lien dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons est très rare, je suis ravie qu'ils veuillent tous m'accompagner.

\- Très bien, nous partons dans moins d'une demi heure, c'est-à-dire au alentour de 11h20.

\- Super, répondent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Nous partons chacun de notre côté, pour ma part je me dirige vers ma chambre, m'allonge quelques instants sur mon lit. Je suis sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, j'écoute ma respiration, j'ai replié mes jambes. Je fixe longuement le plafond. J'observe les étoiles que j'ai peins en arrivant ici. Si seulement on pouvait quitter cette terre, et partir s'installer sur la lune, ou vivre dans une fusée. Là au moins nous serions en sécurité. Pas de bombes, pas d'armes, tout serait tellement plus simple. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Toute la pression accumulée ces derniers jours redescend, j'ai besoin d'évacuer. En plus de ça, ma mère est introuvable. J'ai déjà perdu mon père je ne voudrais pas la perdre elle aussi. C'est ma famille. Certes le groupe est comme ma famille, mais cela reste différent. Je comprends qu'Octavia veuille retrouver son frère, j'espère qu'elle le retrouvera. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir, il est temps pour moi de partir en direction de l'hôpital en compagnie de mes jeunes camarades. Je me redresse, sèche mes larmes d'un revers de mains. J'attrape mon sac, l'ouvre, y introduit quelques bandages, j'essaye d'en laisser un maximum ici, je prends de quoi manger, mais pareil que les bandages, j'en laisse le plus sur place. Je me dirige vers la chambre de ma mère. C'est vide. Il n'y a personne. Normalement si elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie avec les malades elle est ici. Cette vision me brise le cœur. Je m'approche lentement de son bureau en bois où sont entassés des tas de livres, de feuilles, et d'autre chose inutile, du moins pour moi. J'ouvre le second tiroir. Celui-ci grince. J'en ressort une boite ornée de paillette et de jolies perles. Je l'ouvre. En regardant brièvement l'intérieur de cette boite, il s'agit que de vulgaires papiers, mais en s'y attardant on remarque qu'il s'agit de photo de famille, de petits mots. Je prends la première photo. Je me retiens de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas me contrôler, je sens des perles d'eau rouler sur mes joues. Ce sourire, cet amour, je remuerais ciel et terre pour revivre cet instant. C'est fou ce qu'une simple photo peut dégager. Mon père, ma mère et moi, souriant. Cela remonte à 10 ans je dirais. Il y avait déjà des conflits à cette époque mais moins qu'aujourd'hui. Mon père me porte dans ses bras, ma mère est appuyer contre lui et pose sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, elle me regarde. Ce regard qui dit « je te protège rien ne t'arriveras ». Elle me manque. Je porte la photo à mon cœur, ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup puis introduit cette dernière dans mon sac à dos.

Je sors lentement de la chambre. J'aimerais qu'elle revienne, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle me dise que tout va bien. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre par mes sentiments, nous avons tous perdu un être cher, mais nous nous soutenons, certains d'entre nous on tout perdu, ils n'ont plus rien, plus que des souvenirs. Je me rafraîchis le visage en passant brièvement à l'infirmerie. Je vérifie les derniers patients. Ils n'ont rien de grave, il s'agit soit d'une entorse ou d'une plaie superficielle, rien d'alarmant. Je me dirige vers le réfectoire, tout le monde est assis, certains ont les larmes aux yeux. Je les sers tour à tour dans mes bras, certains me disent « bonne chance », « revenez nous vite » ou encore « on s'occupe de tout ne vous inquiétez pas ». Je me présente devant eux accompagnées, de mes camarades. Alors que j'allais prendre la parole, Monty débarque en trombe dans la salle, des drôles d'instruments à la main et hurle :

\- Des talkies-walkies ! Ils fonctionnent, j'ai réussi ! Il est fou de joie.

\- Tu les a trouvez où ? lui demande Octavia.

\- Lors d'une de mes sorties avec Kane on a trouvé des officiers à terre et ils avaient ces petits bijoux sur eux et j'ai réussi à les réparer, je suis un dieu ! lui répondit-il fière de lui

\- T'emballe pas ! lui dis-je en rigolant. Mais c'est une super nouvelle, on va pouvoir rester en contact avec le groupe.

\- Voilà, donc appelles moi maître ! Renchérit Monty

\- Tu en as combien ? demande Jasper.

\- Il y en a 3 au total, si c'est pas magnifique ça!

\- Trois… super ! un pour vous, et deux pour nous. On vous tiendra au courant de notre avancé vers l'hôpital. Dis-je.

Je me tourne vers mes camarades, porte mon sac à mes épaules, et prend de nouveau la parole.

\- Il est temps pour nous de partir.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers, les montons en rythme, déterminé à réussir notre mission. Je sors la première suivit d'Octavia, puis Maya tenu par Jasper et enfin Monty. Je me retourne vers notre groupe, leur fais signe de la main de refermer la porte derrière nous, mais avant je leur murmure :

\- Puissions-nous revoir !

Ils referment la porte. Nous sommes désormais livrés à nous même, chaque acte peut soit nous conduire à la vie soit à la mort. Nous avançons dans la rue, chacun munit d'une arme, chacun observant autour de lui. Nous avons un but : l'hôpital. Nous nous éloignons petit à petit du bunker quand Octavia, s'arrête, lève les bras au ciel et hurle :

« Je suis de retour pétasses et eux aussi ! »

**Hello tout le monde. j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici mon troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous poste un chapitre assez long, du moins plus long que les précédents donc si cette longueur vous convient n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. De plus je suis preneuse de tout conseils. si vous ne comprenez pas quelques choses n'hésitez pas, demandez ! ;). J'essaye de garder des éléments de la série. Je ferais surtout des petits rappels par rapport à des phrases prononcées par les différents personnages dans la série. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain il y aura **_**Bellamy**_**, don't worry. Je voulais juste mettre les bases pour ces 3 premiers chapitres, mettre une ambiance mvoyez ;). En tout cas je vous remercie, j'ai eu 160 views depuis le début, c'est génial. Voila sur ceux je vous fais plein de bisous. **

**\- Océane.**


End file.
